


Worthy

by MasterOf4Elements



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOf4Elements/pseuds/MasterOf4Elements
Summary: Thor might be a hero and the god of thunder, but he is also a father of a daughter.
Relationships: Sif/Thor
Kudos: 14





	Worthy

“Sif!” Thor shouted, sounding more frighten and worried than he ever had. “Sif! Sif!”

“Yes. What is it, my husband?” Sif asked entering their sitting room.

“She…she…”

The god of thunder gestured to the floor where their six-month-old daughter sat giggling and clapping happily. Sif looked back at Thor, not quite understanding what he meant.

“What?”

“She threw Mjolnir across the room. She just picked it up and threw it like it was one of her toys.”

“Did she?” Sif said with a smile spreading across her face. She picked up the little girl. “Oh, you are a little warrior, aren’t you? Yes, you are!”

“Are you not at all concerned about the gaping hole in our wall?”

“Darling that can be fixed by tomorrow.”

“That’s not what I meant. I was speaking about Thorin and what this means.”

“I’ve told you before not to leave things where she can get to it. Her tiny hands will go for anything that isn’t nailed down.”

“Yes, I know,” Thor said, running his hands through his hair. He missed having long locks and thick beard, but decided it was best until Thorin learned not to pull on everything.

Sif would just hold the baby’s hand and tell her no, but the god of thunder had trouble saying no to Thorin. The meaning of her name might have represented her father’s strength, but disciplining Thorin was truly his weakness. She was his princess; and even at the tender age of six months she was very well-aware she had the god of thunder wrapped around her tiny finger.

“I suppose I’m just in shock, my darling. I didn’t expect that she would ever be able to wield Mjolnir, let alone as a baby.”

“Why? Mjolnir chooses only the worthy. Who more worthy to lift the hammer than your daughter and an innocent baby at that!” Sif pointed out.

Thorin cooed and reached out for her father. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy as Thor took her into his arms. Thor lifted her in the air and blew on her chubby belly, making her giggle.

“Yes. She is most worthy!”


End file.
